MHA: Heroes or Villains
by Zion Ky Hitokiri
Summary: At what point in your life do you choose to be a Hero or a Villain? Where is that line that separates the two? And how do you know if you crossed it or not? These 15 students will have to find the answers to these questions as they learn what it takes to become a True Hero.


The OC Application Page

 **So here we are…hmmm…I'm sure any of you that read this know how this goes by now. You fill in the blanks to the things I ask as best you can and I'll handle the rest. I'll only ask one thing before I write out everything…please…for the love of yourself…try not to make them OP as f$k. Look I get that you want them to be the s$t and destroy everything in front of them but this is not one of those times. Every hero here will have a major flaw and will be learning how to control whatever ability you give them. There will be exceptions (Teachers, Villains) to this rule but if you make an All Might Rip-off I will ignore you and banish you to the shadow realm!**

 **Now just like I mentioned before, the characters will vary and I will take all applicants that are submitted into that certain type. There we be 15 students (the main cast) that I'll take for now and the rest will be used for other schools and classes in the future. By classes I mean the regular school rankings like Freshman, Sophmore, Etc. So if you don't make it to the top 15 just know that they'll be used in up coming arcs. Teachers and grown up heroes will also be something that you can apply for (I'm guessing 12 Teachers). For them I'm guessing you don't have to follow the rules too much cause they already know themselves enough. And lastly the villains, now these can vary from mostly any age of teen to old person since evil comes in many shapes. The villains will be where you can have fun with powers I guess since they will give no f$ks about who or what they hurt.**

 **One thing I also want to touch on is that, just like the original, this will follow the students of a hero high school and the shenanigans they will go through. No this is not based anywhere near UA so there will be no crossovers except for names of heroes you already know. The world is huge and I'm sure there are low level hero high schools out there that this can take place in. Plus different location calls for different scenarios that the students must deal with that probably won't be safe for children to read. Cause even though it's a world full of heroes there are still f$ked up humans in it that will do really sick stuff with their abilities. So think well about your characters cause things will push them to their limit. And I guess this will help with some backstories for those of you that like to get really dark with their OCs and like to put them in cheerful stories lol.**

 **Okay enough rambling I guess…if you have any questions then please let me know. Leave the apps in the review or PM them to me. Thank you for sticking around this long and please have fun thinking about things. I'll post the winners of the main cast after I get enough to fill the slots, so if you want you can apply more then once in each type.**

Character name: (Simple…no?)

Nickname: (This is more like…Hero name or Villain name. Think of something cool or cliché to put here I guess. I mean I'm sure there has to be an Iron Man in this universe right? I mean in a world of heroes there has to be someone who stole those iconic names lol)

Character type: (Hero, Student, Villian)

Age: (I guess this is only for Heroes and Villians. Students will all be from the age of 14-18 regardless)

Nationality: (Gotta have that diversity! So try not to be generic and go places with this one here. If your character has an accent…please be patient with me if I try to write it out. Maybe I'll just say they have one…but that'll just break the immersion.)

Quirk: (Make sure to add the flaw or weakness here. Please no time travel! I don't need to put Time-chan in here and have her be a huge dues ex machina. For example, "Oh look! A well placed hole!" And then we find out that Time-chan has traveled back in time and accidentally made that hole trying to fix something she broke in the future. She is behind every dues ex machina ever!! Anyways…also no power stealing! I mean unless it's like a Megaman situation, where he can only manifest a fraction of the ability he copied. Like if he fights against an ice user all he can do is shoot icicles and that's it. Then maybe I'll accept that…maybe)

Personality: (Keep it simple and clean. I promise to do my best and portray them the way you want them to be. I might mess up at first but you'll correct me and I'll learn. Also you can add their sexual preference here as well, that way I don't pair them up with someone they obviously don't like.)

Background: (I guess this is more for the heroes and villains but if you want me to know something about you character then here is where you put it.)

Looks: (Yes! Describe your character. Got blue hair? Red eyes? Then tell me about them here. And I guess what they wear on a casual day out with friends or whatever.)

Battle attire: (Here is where you will fill out for what they wear as heroes or villains. Costumes are a huge part of the character and weapons if they have any. So go wild lol I mean it's like cosplaying right? So be creative. If not that's okay…I mean some just use regular clothes except for that one item they need. Meh)

Extras: (I'm gonna stuff 'likes and dislikes' here in this box together so it'll make things easy I guess. This will be where you can put whatever you want me to know about your character that's minor or not categorized. Like if they like certain foods or movies. How long they take in the shower, if they are super late all the time, or they like toys and stuffed animals. Small things that make them stand out.)

 **I think that's it…if you made it this far the I will give you a cookie. And if you have any more questions then don't hesitate to ask. If you have more to fill out then what I asked for then please add more. I will be putting up the first chapter of the story later on tonight or probably tomorrow…depends on my brain. But it'll give you time to come up with your own characters. Have fun.**

 **P.S.**

 **If you like memes then make Time-chan a thing and have her making every freaking convenient thing happen in all your favorite movies and shows. How'd that car get there? Time-chan. Who put that hole there? Time-chan. Why put that chair there? Time-chan moved it.**


End file.
